candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 31
| blockers = None | candies = | spaces = 41 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | previous = 30 | next = 32 | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Timed }} Level 31 is the eleventh level in Lemonade Lake and the sixteenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 14 single jelly squares and score at least 20,000 points in 15 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Although the jellies are on the isolated squares and the board has a very weird shape, even weirder than level 133, it is still easy to pass this level as there are only 3 types of candies. *It's easy to make special candies, but with only 3 colours, there are a lot of cascades and it can be really troublesome when the cascades ruin your plans. Stars Strategy *Never make any wrapped candies unless you can combine them with striped candies or colour bombs. However, they can explode easily due to huge cascades. *Vertical striped candies are essential due to the jellies located at the isolated squares above the large square. *Colour bombs are also essential as they can clear specific jelly squares you may need to clear and give a lot of points. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Easy *Three colours make it easy to create special candies. However, unwanted cascades and detonation of special candies can also occur. This in turn may ruin special candy combinations required to clear the jellies or to score a huge amount of points. *The jellies are worth 14,000 points (14 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 14,000 points). Hence, clearing the jellies alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 86,000 points. *The jellies can only be cleared using special candies created from the bottom rows. Furthermore, none of the columns where the jellies are have three vertical squares. Hence, any point cascades due to clearing of jelly is impossible. *15 moves are limited to create a huge amount of points due to sugar crush. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 85,000 - 125,000 points. Trivia *This level is the first level in the game that uses 3 colours and is the fewest amount of colours used. The second level to use 3 colours is level 587 in Gummy Gardens. *This is the first level that excludes Purple Candies on the Facebook version. The second level 587. *The iOS version contains only red, blue, and green. The Facebook version, on the other hand, contains orange, blue, and green. *This is one of the few levels in this episode in which icing is not present. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Levels with 30-54 spaces Category:3-colour levels Category:Levels with regular jelly Category:Levels without blockers Category:Very easy levels Category:Easy levels to earn three stars Category:Levels with 15 moves